Recent temperature control techniques implemented in a plasma process including multiple steps for processing a workpiece such as a wafer or a substrate enable a temperature setting to be changed with respect to each step. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a temperature control technique that involves embedding a heater within an electrostatic chuck (ESC) so that the surface temperature of the electrostatic chuck may be rapidly changed through heat generation by the heater.